


CFUD: Audience Appreciation Week '07

by Harukami



Category: Camp Fuck You Die, Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of drabbles I did for CFUD's Audience Appreciation Week kinkmeme in 2007.</p><p>Originally posted May. 21st, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CFUD: Audience Appreciation Week '07

For ufo9 - "Axel/Roxas. Prompt: "Because of you". Preferably fluff, but points for making me cry, too."

Sometimes Roxas wakes from dreams of something he never has lived through before: Axel surrounded, the labored sound of Axel's breathing as he fights and fights past his reserves, past what he's capable of doing. Axel's pride and Axel's grief and Axel

 _setting himself on fire as he flings himself into the air, turns himself inside out. This is a gamble: My existence against the world. Don't look up his sleeves; there's nothing up there. He's got nothing to wager but he throws it out there like he does, like it'd matter if he lives or dies. Try me, he shouts against the world. This is it, his willpower laid bare and ripping through all the lesser things around him. Thousands of people wiped out because how can they live up to that? They're nothing, their existences are nothing, catch and go up in an instance. Just paper, paper-thin dolls, that's all they are and it's not like Axel's any better and at that thought he's falling. Too tired to get up again. The taste of ash in his mouth because that part's burning away--_

And then Roxas wakes up with a laboring feeling in his chest he can't put words to. It's always a moment of disorientation because he remembers having woken up to it before, woken up to find himself far away behind Sora's darkness and alone with the scent of burned paper. But here isn't there, and Sora's far away from him while as close as he's ever been and this is his corner: his blankets and his pictures and notes all over the walls and his slow and careful demarcation of his existence. Axel's cradled in one arm, his long lanky body draped over Roxas's, all knees and elbows, breathing slowly and deeply and evenly into Roxas's throat.  


 

***

  
For headplayboy - "Hanakimi cast genderswitched dynamics"

"Don't do it," Io said.

Usually, in this situation -- one's nearest family trying to kill themselves by throwing themselves off the hospital roof (which is, after all, several stories up and thus more than tall enough to kill yourself or at least do some serious damage trying) -- the family's impassioned pleas for them to live (And after all! They have so much to live for!) can be expected to be, well. Impassioned.

Or at least pleas.

Not so with Io. She -- or rather he, stylish in a pin-striped and perfectly fitting suit, his long hair tied back in an elegant braid, makeup still attractively applied though minimal -- was laughing.

Beside her, Nanba crossed her arms, tapping one mary-jane clad foot. "I almost feel sorry for uncle," she said.

Io pursed his lips. "No, no, I haven't even got to the best part yet. Watch this. HOKUTO!" he shouted.

"What!" Hokuto's voice floated down, high and sweet. "You can't talk me down! I can't live after -- after this abomination!"

Io's lips curled with sadistic mirth. "Please! Don't jump -- Sister!"

In the resulting silence, you could hear a pin drop.

"You bitch," Nanba said admiringly.

"Don't talk about your father that way."  


  
***

For rjwhee - Can I ask for Zexion/Replica, please? Prompt: how far would you go

Zexion knows better than the replica why the replica searches him out; it's worn on his sleeve, out in the open, too obvious to not take advantage of now and again. He's lonely, he wants to feel useful, he wants to go back to the time before he was forcibly changed. Zexion can almost understand some of it; it is difficult be comfortable without familiar faces around. And of course, not having things to do is troublesome. Still, it's very different.

And he, at least, can't imagine going to the lengths the replica does to lie to himself for those things. He watches the replica during its not-infrequent visits and watches the replica convince itself of things Zexion hasn't even tried to instill.

It treats him almost as human; it redefines situations in terms of closeness. It is, Zexion thinks, going to get itself into trouble.

*

"Hey," the replica says insistantly. It's on its knees, trying to taunt Oval out from under the bed. "Hey. Do you like me?"

Zexion turns a page in a book he hasn't read for a while. "I don't believe I'm capable of that feeling."

"Oh," the replica says. It sounds disappointed, maybe a little angry.

*

Zexion wakes up to the smell of darkness; he prepares an illusion as fast as he can still sleep-drugged, but a hand covers his eyes and the weight of a body pushes against his.

"This is what you want, right?" the replica asks.

"No," Zexion tells him, gentle. "I'm really not interested in that sort of thing."

"Liar," the replica says. "I know you want this from me. But. That's okay." He's lying to himself again, Zexion thinks; he sighs, reaches out, slides a hand into the replica's hair. He can stop this here. But it's better to keep it satisfied with him. And it is difficult to be lonely.

"You've never done this before," Zexion says.

"So what?!"

Zexion shakes his head. "Nothing," he says. "I can tell."  


  
***

  
For maeritrae - Roxas/Axel/Umeda, no emo

"I've told you before," Umeda says. It's said a bit higher than normal, a bit faster, though he acts like he's playing it cool -- like he's ignoring the fingertips tracing out the line of his jaw, his lips. "I don't do kids."

"Shut up," Roxas says. He has a list of usual comebacks when Umeda points out he's just a kid. He's a Nobody. Axel's nearly just as young. It's not his fault his body looks like Sora's. He doesn't pull out any of them; instead he just drops his hands from Umeda's face and begins to unbutton Umeda's shirt.

"Roxas, Roxas," Axel says, his tone pleading. He's still where Umeda had left him when Roxas had walked in, footsteps firm, almost stomping. He's already said everything he can -- it's not what you think, we were just playing, it's not serious, we weren't actually going to do anything, _I love you Roxas_. Sprawled out on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows, looking at Roxas with a desperate longing. Maybe a little jealousy.

Roxas shakes his head. "Shut up," he says again. "I need this."

He can feel the resistance in Umeda's body through his fingertips as he drags his hands down Umeda's chest, tweaks a nipple. Umeda gasps, a low thick sound; every muscle is fluttering like he wants to get away. "Look, I'll go--"

"No," Roxas says. He's insistent, shoves Umeda down on the bed beside Axel. Umeda's not his type either. He doesn't even have a type. He's just. Sometimes. When people care. When people care that much. That's enough. Axel's pushing himself up, reaching for Roxas; Roxas reaches back, grabs at Axel's hair, drags him close for a kiss, shoves him down towards Umeda. "I already told you."

"Ah--" Axel says. He's pressed tight to Umeda, Roxas pressing Axel's face into the curve of Umeda's throat. His lips are pulled back from his teeth in something like a smile; they graze Umeda's neck as he tries to find something to say. His one visible eye is rolled back, watching Roxas. He's into this already, Roxas sees; he tightens his hand in Axel's hair. Axel likes that, Axel loves it when Roxas forces him into things.

Under him, Umeda shivers. Slowly, his hands rise and settle on Roxas's hips. He looks over, can almost see the thoughts there -- Too slim, not developed enough, too young -- and sees Umeda sigh, and close his eyes, and settle back, waiting. _You'll always do that_ , Roxas thinks. It's not as sour as it used to be. _You'll wait to see whatever direction we push you, and you'll fall that way._

"I need this," Roxas says again.  


  
***

 

for rollerdragon - Zexion & the Riku Replica have a tea ceremony

The replica waited.

And waited.

And _waited_.

"Look!" he said finally, furious. "If you want to serve the tea, just serve it!"

"There's a proper way to do things," Zexion said, flatly. "And an improper way. Hold still."

"B-but--"

"But what."

"My legs are getting kinda--"

"Ah, I see," Zexion said, turning away and lips twitching up into a smile. "You can't handle it."

"--No I --"

"Your legs must be very sore. Well. If you can't _handle_ the tea ceremony, I suppose I have no choice--"

The replica gritted his teeth. "Take your time," he snarled.  


  
***

 

For cicer -- Roxas/Axel present/gift

Going shopping outside of camp was technically impossible, since they couldn't leave. But long tradition had already shown they could order from websites.

It took a lot of work, but finally Axel found the perfect place to fit Roxas's tastes. Of course, it wasn't easy -- Roxas's tastes were very unique. Uniquely bad, that was -- all things tacky, cheap, and really fucking ugly tended to get his interest.

And, like all men in love, Axel occasionally got the urge to surprise him with presents.

So discovering the website was like a blessing. He beamed at the screen beatifically for a few minutes, then went and shook Roxas awake.

"Bdutpfu?" Roxas said. "Axel? Whuzzat?"

"C'mere, baby," Axel said. He helped haul Roxas upright, and dumped the laptop in Roxas's lap. "Order anything from this website."

"Huh? Anything?" Roxas blinked sleep out of his eyes and looked up at Axel, touched. "...For me?"

"Yep," Axel said. "I love you, baby. Now go on, go on!"

Roxas nodded, a little shy, and began to browse [Zazzle.com](http://www.zazzle.com/).  


  
***

 

For Moffit -- The KH cast in the hotsprings

Another beautiful day at the onsen -- the sound of splashing, of walruses at play. There is, of course, one detail different -- a complete, unrelenting darkness.

"So uh," Sora says. "What's with the lack of visuals?"

"Blame that on Zexion," Axel drawls. "Little guy's shy -- got something to hide, I bet."

"Hardly that," Zexion murmurs from the darkness. "I simply prefer not to go exposed."

"Works fine for me. Heeeey, Riku!"

"A-AHH! Larxene, don't --"

"Uwaaaah, what's that? Don't?"

"Don't touch me there, that's not okay! Hey, hey--"

"...Larxene? That isn't Riku."

"...What?"

"What?"

"Oh um," Namine says. "I, I'm sorry. I missed."

"Me too," Kairi says.

"...missed what? Who's touching-- WAHHH!"

"This wasn't exactly in my plan," Zexion says, thoughtfully. "Well, enjoy."

The sound of him getting out was almost covered by the violated shrieking.  


  
***

 

for Chyldea - Axel/Roxas kitten antics

Axel crouched down low.

Roxas was certainly familiar with Axel crouching. It reminded him of nothing so much as their first fight in the fake Twilight Town when Axel had come to take him away -- in that fight, when Axel would try to lure him into attacking, he'd crouch down, then let out a mighty attack.

In this case, though, Roxas thought it was safe to ignore him.

Axel's butt wiggled, and then he pounced, landing with all feet on Roxas's side, trying to bowl him over. It worked; Roxas ended up on his back and flailed a bit in the air.

But what Axel hadn't anticipated was that when you get a cat onto his back, suddenly all four claw-tipped feet were pointed right at him.

"Ow! Ow! Baby! Time out! Come on!"

"You started it," Roxas said, letting Axel go and licking his shoulder pointedly.  


  
***

 

For Eryne-chan - Kairi/Roxas/Axel

Kissing Roxas was weird. Weirder than kissing Sora, who was always really... upfront when he kissed. Sora was determined to get in there and do his thing, and Kairi sometimes found herself scrambling to keep up.

Kissing Roxas, though, was nothing like she imagined from the things she'd heard from Axel -- Axel had described Roxas as being really... well, controlling. Kind of toppy.

Against her, though, he was almost painfully shy, lips only lightly touching hers, tongue flicking out to run along the join of her own lips. It was nice -- kind of hot, actually, and she shivered, ran her hands into his hair, and kissed back. The same height as Sora, but she'd expected that -- still, his hair felt different. Softer, fluffier, and it really wasn't like kissing Sora at all. Just kissing Roxas, nobody else.

She had to catch her breath after a long moment, heat curling low in her belly. "Hey, um, Roxas..."

"Yeah?" Roxas asked, and leaned in again, eyes lowered, to catch Kairi's lower lip between his.

"Um! Uh. W-was this really to make Axel jealous?" she hissed, glancing aside at where Axel was watching them, bright-eyed and wistful and very, very interested. "Because ... he looks like he likes it."

Against her mouth, Roxas's lips twitched up into a small smile, maybe a little shy, really cute. "Yeah," Roxas said. "There's that, too."


End file.
